


重逢

by KYotodo



Series: Ways to Meet [4]
Category: CRISIS: 公安機動捜査隊特捜班 | CRISIS: Special Security Squad (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 再会的故事。没有仔细思考过，可能会重写。





	重逢

距离凌晨两点还有五个小时，稻见朗走进酒馆。夜晚犹未开始，他轻松地在吧台角落找到一个位置，在那里可以把整个酒馆纳入眼底，一转身也能骚扰休息的酒保。

“一杯龙舌兰，”他向酒保示意。

酒保是一个高瘦的男人，画很浓的妆，左耳扎三枚耳钉，额前一缕红发划过整张脸。他面无表情地倒了酒来，咚的放在稻见朗面前，态度极其恶劣。

稻见朗并不在乎。他慢条斯理地抿酒，打量空荡荡的酒馆。第三个客人走进来时，酒保的恶劣态度终结了。

——他换班了。

在客人等得不耐烦之前，新的酒保出来了。

新来的人比前者年纪要大一些，仍然是高瘦的，厚厚的刘海遮住大半张脸，似乎酒馆主人打定主意要用奇怪发型的高瘦男人做酒保。或者这家酒馆的招牌就是这种男人。撇开性取向这种小事，客观地说，这两人都长得不错。不惹人注目的那种不错。

换班以后，酒馆开始热闹起来了。距离凌晨两点还有三个小时，稻见朗终于决定续一杯。新任的酒保倒酒的动作流畅，看也不看他一眼。

稻见仍然不在乎。他理解他；这个月来，他每天都来这里坐满五个小时，或者更久，中途只点两杯酒。

他发觉在这里坐着相当让人放松。人群总是维持在过于冷清和过于喧闹之间，而酒保总是任他打量，不会着意拉近关系，好让他多买一点酒。

他打量人群只是出于职业习惯。他的职业起初要求他在一干普通人中找到一个坏分子，后来需要他在一众坏分子中找出一个无辜的人，现在他已不知道具体比例，在每个人身上他都看到恐怖分子和人质。

有时他心情恶劣，就背过身去，专注地看酒保。当酒保闲下来的时候，他也会主动搭话，可惜酒保从来没有接过他的话。

人群再一次稀释，距离凌晨两点还有不到一个钟头。稻见朗的酒杯已经空了许久，酒保终于闲下来，过来收走空酒杯。

这算是酒保主动发起的沟通。“你是在赶我走吗？”稻见朗询问。

“不是，”酒保的声音沙哑。稻见朗头次听到他对自己说话，大为振奋，立刻趴在吧台上，专心聆听。

酒保把杯子洗干净，放好，转回来时，他说：“我要走了。”

稻见朗的笑容凝固在脸上。他没有问任何问题，而酒保好像看穿了他的心一样，平静地解释下去：“我要做的事情已经做完了。”

从厚厚的刘海后面，男人的眼睛像星星一样幽微而倔强。稻见努力笑了一下。“我没有说太多话。”

“没有。”

“我点两杯酒，并不突兀。”

“不算。”

“我没有惊扰任何人。”

男人叹了口气。

“有时我怀疑我做错太多事。”

“没有，”稻见匆匆打断他。“一定是我做错了。我总是、总是搞砸……”

但是酒保已经开始摘掉围裙，原来他穿一套挺不错的西装，中庸的那种不错。稻见摇摆了一下，决定继续等着。酒保轰走了仅剩的客人，关上门，回到吧台后。他从外衣内袋里摸出一盒火柴，又叹了一口气。

稻见朗知道他为什么叹气。田丸——这个人最初用的名字，现在用什么稻见就不知道了——一向不擅长道别。不如说他一向不擅言辞，只是极偶尔地会说些莫名其妙的话来。

莫名其妙的话说给莫名其妙的人听正好。稻见朗被他迷住，坚信他说的都是真理。田丸说身在黑暗中需找到灯塔指引归途，稻见朗就紧紧抓住他唯一能碰触到的光。田丸说稻见朗就是他，稻见朗就坚决不肯死去。

田丸已经划亮了火柴。稻见没有刻意打探过他要做什么，但他猜测，今晚过后有人死去，有砝码压在濒临失序的棋局上，而这家酒馆会消失。

他会再次失去田丸。

如同新生的婴儿呼吸过第一口空气，从此再也无法停止。若不能望着田丸的话，也许他会死去吧。

因为他已经分不清其他人的面孔，也就无从再找到下一座灯塔。所以，他必须牢牢地抓住这一个，哪怕他的灯塔指引的不是港口。

无所谓。

火舌舔了上来，田丸已经割掉多余的头发，露出夹痕犹未消退的耳朵。他理了理西装，望向仍然坐在高脚椅上的稻见。他欲言又止，而稻见打定主意不听他的胡话。

“跟我走吗？”他问。

稻见立刻跳了起来。“去哪里？”

田丸没有回答，稻见也并不在乎。直到他们上了离城的高速，稻见才问到：“上次你为什么没有问我？”

田丸沉吟良久。“那时我不能带你一起送死。”

“现在呢？”

田丸没有回答。但稻见已经笑了起来。


End file.
